MAGIUM, FANFIC, SHADOW WALKER, CHPTR 1
by paranoey
Summary: a story about a non-mage swordsman who is participating in magium tournament


**CHAPTER ONE**

I opened my eyes in a dark forest. I stayed still for a while in order to get my heart rate to normal. Teleporting to this place brought back some nasty memories.

There must have been hundreds of mages with me in this forest. It was better to avoid confrontation at this stage. I diverted my aura flow to my hearing sense and listened. I heard screams, clanks, explosions and chaotic chatter everywhere, even closer than I expected, hoped.

I started walking uphill to get to a peak to have a better look at my surroundings. As I was approaching an opening, I felt that something was not right. It was dead quiet and I noticed that the tree branches were not swinging in accord with the wind. This was an illusion.

I quickly slipped into the shadow realm by slicing my sword in a downward motion; opening a dimensional portal. The shadow realm was a distorted reflection of the real world; a realm only I had access thanks to my sword`s unique ability. Since there was no magic in this realm, the illusion had no effect on me and I could now see them clearly. Four mages were going through some bags, discussing about the trinkets and enchanted items they found. There were two gnomes lying on the ground. One of them was already dead. Other one was a female with orange hair and she was tied up.

The mage with a staff tipped with a prism crystal said;

\- "Hey, what do you think this is?"

\- "How the hell I know. We can take all of them to an appraiser, when we are in a city. Just put everything in the bag."

Another one with daggers on his sides was more interested in the female gnome;

\- "What are we going to do with this one? Maybe we should keep her as our pet," Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Fourth one was standing up and on the lookout. Clearly, annoyed by how loud his companion was;

\- "Stay silent you dumb. Do you want to alert every one of our presence? She will tell everything she knows about these trinkets and we will give her a quick death and move on."

\- "Okay, okay. I am just trying to have some fun."

Well, I heard and saw enough. I hate people like them. They use their power for murder and evil. I cannot let them kill her. I seriously hoped I did not have to get my hands dirty so early in the tournament but here we go.

As I ran out of breath, I positioned myself right behind the mage with prism staff. Probably he was the illusionist, better to kill him first. I swung my sword in a downward motion and stepped out of the shadow realm. In an instant, I plunged my sword through his neck in the heart. I quickly sliced other mages throat while they were still in shock. I made my way to the standing mage but he was too quick. He started screaming at me and pushed me away from him with some sort of sonic magic. As he attacked me with some other powerful sonic blasts, I slipped into the shadow realm again.

\- "Be careful. He can materialize anywhere," he warned his friend with the daggers.

Though it was too late; I made a move to his throat but suddenly the other daggers unsheathed themselves and blocked my swords as if they had a mind of their own. They were going to attack me but I kicked the guy downhill to the cliff. It was the last time I saw him. I hope he does not give any trouble to anyone else.

The other mage sent me three sonic daggers but I deflected them all with my sword and advanced towards him.

\- "You, who the hell are you? What is a regular human doing in a mage tournament? Just because you have a fancy sword does not mean you can go up against the mages. I trained for years. I can destroy you and all of this area in the blink of an eye if I wanted. But instead I will capture you alive and torture you, weakling. Good luck deflecting my sleep spell."

And he casted a sleeping spell on me. He was right. As a non-mage, I would be vulnerable to such spells if it were not for my rigorous aura training to compensate for my lack of protection spells. I am in complete control of my aura flow and I am resistant against almost all mind affecting spells such as sleeping and suggestion.

\- "I thought you were going to put me to sleep. Still waiting," I said.

When he saw his spell has no effect on me, he casted a couple more times but still nothing.

\- "This is not over here. We will continue this and it will be your last day, I promise" he said and casted a teleportation spell to escape.

I did not think he got too far but I did not want to chase him. I turned to the gnome. She was in shock with all that happened. I cut her loose. She looked at me and to the other dead gnome for a while and then she started crying.

I did not know if I should try to comfort her or stay silent.


End file.
